


Just Forget Stuff Like a Cool Person

by kikitheslayer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Getting Together, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, ginarosa is the definition of power couple, im trash, its two am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikitheslayer/pseuds/kikitheslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop trying to pawn your weird-ass friends on me so you can pretend we didn’t happen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Forget Stuff Like a Cool Person

Rosa and Gina were fighting. This was one of the most terrifying things to ever occur in the 99.

Jake sidled up to Rosa’s desk. “Rosa…” he said, his voice too sweet. “So-o, don’t shoot the messenger, but Gina would like a word with you?” He gestured with his thumbs to where Gina was texting, propped against the desk of a pencil pusher who was far past trying to move her.

Rosa made a low noise in the back of her throat. She stood, slamming her hands on the desk, sending a few papers drifting to the floor. “What do you want, Gina?”

Gina didn’t respond, instead raising her finger in a “come hither” gesture.

Rosa cocked her head and cracked her knuckles. “This’ll be some fun,” she said.

She marched to where Gina was leaning. “Stand up,” she growled.

Gina sighed. She tucked her phone into her back pocket and looked up, taking a step and running her hand over the desk. “Ro, I think we need to have a serious discussion.”

Rosa crossed her arms, taking a step back. “With you? Not possible.”

Gina clapped her hands together, addressing the whole room. “Recently, I have been looking for new ways to rank and judge all of you. The latest is something I like to call the “Swizzle Factor”. It’s a complex science, but the premise is essentially this: if there was a zombie apocalypse, and you were stuck with Taylor Swift’s squad, would they desert you?” By this point, almost everyone was watching her. “Needless to say,” she continued, “most of your faces were graced personally by Zendaya’s spit. However, Rosa, while I hate to admit it, you have made it. And Terry for obvious reasons.” 

Terry gave her a strange look as she went on.

“Unfortunately, Rosa, not being on speaking terms with the only other woman in this room who would have even a chance of standing next to Nicki Minaj in a post-apocalyptic scenario is hurting my brand. So, admit you're wrong, I will un-delete you from my contacts, and we can get on with it.”

“Seriously?” asked Rosa, furrowing her brow. “That’s your speech?” She turned away. “No way.”

Gina heaved a dramatic sigh. “What will it take to restore this oh-so easy, beautiful, and _refreshing_ friendship?

“I told you,” said Rosa, “stop trying to set me up with people.”

“No can do, pretty flower. That’s part of the Gina Linetti friendship package.”

“You never tried to get me a date,” interjected Charles.

“Yes,” said Gina, leaning around Rosa, “because it is another point in the package that I will never subject any of my friends to the horrors that I have seen.”

“That’s fair, I guess.”

Rosa shook her head, ignoring him. “I don’t care about your dumb friendship package. Take me off it. Stop getting me laid.”

“I’m sorry, Rosa, but have not eleven out of eleven dates I’ve gotten you been amazing?”

“No, they were awful. Well, like six of them were awful. They other half were just hot but annoying. None of this is the point!”

“You’re gonna have to explain further, Ro.”

“You want an explanation?” Rosa leaned further into Gina’s space. “Fine. Stop trying to pawn your weird-ass friends on me so you can pretend we didn’t happen.”

“That’s what this is about?” asked Gina, straightening. “Honey, we were like two years ago. And I’m not denying anything.”

Rosa stepped back. “Fine. So say it. Tell the whole department.”

For a split second Gina hesitated, looked unsure, but she quickly set her jaw and met Rosa’s eyes. Rosa smirked. Stubborn.

Gina cleared her throat. “Roughly two years ago,” she announced, “Rosa and I were engaged in a romantic relationship for about three months. It was Rosa’s idea not to tell anyone, she is the one who ultimately messed up the relationship, and yes, we looked super hot together. Questions?”

Scully raised his hand, and Gina pointed to him. “I am assuming whatever you are going to say will be gross, and so I am not allowing it.”

Jake’s mouth was still open, his eyes still wide. “This is the greatest thing to ever happen at the precinct ever.”

"Jake," said Rosa, "don't you dare be weird about this."

“Ew, Rosa, please,” said Jake. “I clearly meant because in this relationship, _Gina_ was the soft one. I have… so many questions.”

Gina nodded. “Noted.”

“Where does Rosa… _live_?” asked Terry. “And what did it look like? Is it something really weird, like a bunch of One Direction posters? Did you see anything that lead you to believe that Rosa's involved in some sort of vigilante police officer stunt?”

“Interesting question, Terry! Actually, I wasn't in there that many times, since she wouldn’t let me see it for the majority of our relationship, but it’s actually super classy. She owns every Beatrix Potter book, which I think is interesting more than anything el--”

Rosa grabbed her sleeve. “We’re done here.”

She started dragging her toward the hall when Jake said, “Wait, we’re all detectives.” (Every employee in the building who was not, in fact, a detective, rolled their eyes and left to do paperwork. This always happened.) “How did none of us ever know you guys dated?”

“I knew,” volunteered Charles.

“What?” asked Rosa. “Gina told you?”

“Um, no,” said Gina. “I did not tell my coworker-with-benefits that I used to date the other coworker he used to be in love with. Moreover, I did not tell _Charles Boyle_ deeply personal facts about myself. I save those for twitter.”

Charles shrugged. “I figured it out. One day I came in late, cause I left this absolutely delightful piece of cheese in my desk. It was a bleu, but you know, it was--” He took in the others’ stares and cut himself off. “Sorry. Anyway, usually Gina peels out at four thirty, but she was still at her desk, crying. I asked what was wrong, and she told me that Babylon had fallen. It just seemed like nonsense until I find out about your bathroom, and then…” He shrugged. “Once I was looking for it, it just made sense.”

“Okay,” said Rosa, “glad we stuck around for that.”

She continued dragging the other woman out the door. Gina didn’t struggle.

* * *

“Sorry,” said Rosa gruffly, “I shouldn’t have made you say it if you didn’t want to.”

Gina shook her head. “I didn’t have to. I chose to. It’s good people know I’ve slept with people other than Boyle.”

Rosa quirked a smile. “I’m so glad you cried over me.”

“Rosa, I cry over everything. I’m a very deep person. Just this morning, I cried over a sunrise. Got to work, cried when I saw Hitchcocks’s outfit. You’re not special.”

Rosa smiled but looked down. “You were right. I am the reason we went under. I was scared to care about something. I’m sorry.”

“Rosa,” said Gina, “as giddy as it makes for me to hear you say that… I was scared to commit to stuff. And I didn’t… want to commit to you.” Her voice was nearly inaudible, but Rosa caught the words.

Rosa crossed her arms again. “I meant what I said. If we’re gonna be on speaking terms again, I don’t want you trying to hook me up with anyone.”

“How about one more?”

* * *

When they walked in holding hands a few minutes later, Rosa said, “Listen up! Yes, Gina and I are back together. This does not mean I suddenly want to talk about my personal life.”

“Same,” said Gina. “If we’re going to talk life, it’ll be about me, not my dumb girlfriend.” The words caused something dangerously close to butterflies to flutter in both their chests. 

Rosa said, “We’re gonna make out in the evidence lock-up now.”

“How come you guys get to do that?” asked Jake.

“Yeah,” said Amy, “I know you two and rules are like… mortal enemies, but this is a police precinct.”

“I don’t care,” said Gina. “Not like I can get fired. I’m _literally_ only here because Holt is making everyone clean the entire Public Affairs office.”

“Hold on,” said Rosa, releasing Gina’s hand. She leaned into the Vulture’s office. “Me and Gina are gonna make out. That cool?”

“Damn,” he replied, “I might actually pay taxes if I knew this is what they were going towards.” Rosa slammed the door before he could say anything else and marched Gina into a more solitary location.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based loosely on this gifset: http://peggaycarter.tumblr.com/post/131380765854/writers-please-explain . Basically I saw it was like "yeah... they dated." And this was the result. 
> 
> I imagine they dated sometime in like early season one, which maybe would actually make Gina the boyfriend we never saw?
> 
> I might add to this is the future idk.


End file.
